


she looks like fun (and don't ya ever forget it)

by explicitly_iridescent



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 1970s, F/F, Gangsters, but this is cool, ok, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitly_iridescent/pseuds/explicitly_iridescent
Summary: Cherry-pie smell, and red lipstick will be the last thing you ever think about before a bullet rips through you.Ain’t no sweeter way to die, they say. Ain’t no sweeter death than a kiss from an angel.A bella.(1970s AU of the Bellas) (girl gang AU)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

.

 

Cherry-pie smell, and red lipstick will be the last thing you ever think about before a bullet rips through you.

 

Ain’t no sweeter way to die, they say. Ain’t no sweeter death than a kiss from an angel.

 

A _bella_.

 

.

 

Her name’s Aubrey, they say—like Hepburn, but one letter off, and spun around into something you don’t ever wanna see around. She’s got blonde hair, that one, and wicked green eyes. Kinda like the forest if you squint, but it gon’ remind you of poison and vipers. She’s tough, whip-stitched skin, deep-seated gaze, and a shot so straight anyone ‘round these parts start to quiver when she pulls out the _pitch pipe_ , her special Colt .45 baby.

 

They say she keeps it under her pillow, but she don’t sleep. When you hear ‘bout her daddy in the military, and what he’d done, you’ll get why she don’t sleep no more. And he’ll get it too, one day.

 

She’s just biding her time.

 

.

 

The girl who smiles, with the fire red hair, and sweet baby blue eyes—her name’s Chloe. Rich family, right side of the town typa girl. She’s got a future, but for now, she’s sticking ‘round. Don’t know why, ain’t ever understood why a sweet pretty thing like that rides a motorcycle and follows Aubrey ‘round, but there are rumours ‘bout her having a debt or something.

 

Chloe’s the wolf in faux sheep’s clothing. She wears fur coats, and has leather hand bags, and little platinum knife she stole from her bubba.

 

She don’t do much killing, but they say she ain’t opposed to it. She’s real sweet on her ladies, after all, and if anyone threatened them, well, who was she—who was anyone—not to retaliate?

 

She got a candy-tooth grin, and a sweet-talk about her that gets them outta trouble all the time. And that’s why Aubrey keeps her ‘round.

 

.

 

Big one’s Fat Amy. Used to be Patricia—her old man ran the mill farm just off the tracks. She’s a big one, alright: big appetite, personality, _temper_. It ain’t a surprise what she did, ‘cause she was always bigger than what her life was.

 

They say she killed her ol’ man, ran off to Australia, and came back with a crocodile wrapped around her like some cruel joke.

 

She don’t got a conscience, that one. She’s the muscle; ain’t got no qualms ‘bout torture or killing. She don’t got a heart no more, too. Killed her boyfriend Bumper ‘cause his gang was in their property. Gave Aubrey a look, and shot him straight in the heart while laughing.

 

She gon’ kill you, alright, and she gon’ laugh in your fucking face when she does.

 

.

 

Cynthia-Rose’s the dyke, but ain’t nobody call her that, lest they wanna get cut. She got a bad start, ya know? Ol’ man and momma were black. They was black and that was it. She didn’t never went to no school, ‘cause no school would take a dirt-skin, much less a dirt-skin woman.

 

CR’s the gambler; best one in almost every town they drive by. Hands are quick, mind even quicker. She handles the money.

 

She got a girl too—name’s Denise, and the Bellas don’t know much ‘bout her, just that she goes to church every Sunday, and wears dresses. She don’t talk much, something ‘bout her momma and papa beating her silent ‘cause she don’t like men.

 

.

 

Aubrey don’t think ‘bout love much, but she got a girl too. She used to date a boy who was from the upper side. Jesse, it was. But Jesse dumped her for a southern belle who didn’t have a gun and daddy-issues. Aubrey ain’t ever gonna forgive him for that one.

 

But she does love, just doesn’t admit it. Everyone knows her girl is Stacie.

 

Stacie Conrad’s got a cleavage so deep, ain’t no one can resist falling into it. She’s a goddamn goddess. Got every man and a few women eating outta the palm of her perfectly manicured fingers. She’s all perfect pouty lips, and swaying hips, that you never notice that this bubble-gum smacking girl’s got a gun pointed at ya.

 

They say she used to be a prostitute, but when the Bellas met her she was working at the local diner. Got a bone to pick and all that with a man named Donald who beat her and their baby so bad her baby boy died.

 

Aubrey knows. She’s real sweet on her lady, and she don’t ever let things like that pass.

 

.

 

Lilly’s the wild card. Not a lotta Orientals round these parts; they don’t even know what type she is. The Bellas didn’t find her, she found them.

 

They thought they was gonna get killed when she came, dripping head to toe in blood, muttering somethin’ bout a sister and a womb.

 

Aubrey and Chloe took her in, though, and ever since then, Lilly’s been around, lurkin’. She don’t talk now, just stares. She ain’t right in the head, they say, but no one knows why. Not even a whole person no more.

 

But rumour is it was somethin’ bout child slavery.

 

The Bellas don’t ask. They protect.

 

.

 

Ashley and Jessica been there since the start—since it was just Aubrey and Chloe. The blonde and the brunette don’t talk much, but they work well. Used to have a family, the girls told Aubrey and Chloe, but families got torched during a war. They just trying to find work, and a place to stay.

 

They’re stable, shoulders muscular, hands calloused.

 

They fix up the bikes, set up the tents, get the supplies. They don’t got much of a presence, but without them, well, Aubrey thinks the whole thing would fall apart.

 

.

 

They got lists, and numbers, and plans—each and every one of ‘em. They pick up girls who got knocked down; girls who don’ deserve the hard life, cause ain’t no one deserve the shit they all went through.

 

They’re all jus’ waiting, ya see. Waiting for the right time to get their revenge.

 

.

 

The brown haired sisters are their latest members. Small one’s Beca, tall one’s Emily.

 

Beca got a death in her eyes that don’t sit well with Aubrey at first, and the first time they meet, she went right up to the blonde and spat on her face. Chloe found that funny, but Aubrey ain’t find nothing hilarious ‘bout it.

 

Emily don’t fit them at all. She got sunshine in her eyes, kinda like Chloe, but without the fangs and hunger pangs. She got a real nice look to her, all soft and sweet. It don’t fit the Bellas at all, but they take her anyway.

 

Something ‘bout Beca, on the other hand, fits them—she’s got piercings and tattoos, and she’s small, but so fucking fast, she could kill someone cold-turkey, cut and dry. Even Aubrey can’t shoot as fast as her.

 

Her eyes are navy blue, but ain’t nothing pretty ‘bout it. They’re dead, and when you hear ‘bout how her papa touched her and Emily, you’ll understand. She didn’t ever even know it was wrong, but she fixed that problem.

 

Fixed it with a bloody bullet in the dick.

 

Ain’t nobody gon’ touch her and her sister no more, that’s for sure.

 

.

 

The Bellas travel fast, and hard. They go anywhere and everywhere. Take a few polaroids, drink till their drunk, protect the local ladies.

 

But they always come home. Barden’s always gon’ be their town; their people.

 

.

 

Beca don’t smile much, s’far as anyone knows only Fat Amy’s jokes, or Emily can make her so much as lift one lip. She stays to herself, don’t like anybody up in her business, don’t like anyone touching her at all. Not even Emily.

 

‘cept Chloe.

 

Chloe took a liking to her from the moment she joined ‘em. She gave her angel smiles, and cherry flavoured whiffs of her perfume.

 

Beca don’t react much at first. Just ignores it. Scoffs and walks off. But somethin’ changed e’er since Chloe started singing to her whenever she got ‘er night terrors.

 

She’s so small, and Chloe just got this feeling deep in her bones that she wants to protect her, but Beca don’t need much protection. A girl dead in the eyes has seen things.

 

Chloe’s real kind to her, though, and she’s such a doll, really. She strokes Beca’s hair, and sings her to sleep, and watches over her when she takes a bath.

 

Beca woulda normally felt violated. Afraid. Her papa did a number on her alright, but Chloe makes her feel safer, watched, protected.

 

It ain’t no fucking surprise to any of ‘em when Chloe starts giving her strawberry kisses and heavy touches. They ain’t got no decency too, fucking everywhere. It’s like Chloe wants to fuck the papa outta Beca. Wants to make her clean again.

 

Beca ain’t complainin’. She got a real sweet thing going on, now. Chloe don’t make her smile just yet, but she makes her feel alive, and that’s something, isn’t it?

 

.

 

Aubrey’s real proud of her girls. Best times are when they’re shootin’ up a place and getting cash behind the registers.

 

They all get to drive off, laughing their asses off, comparing ‘ow much they killed and who’d dunnit.

 

She don’t talk ‘bout love much, like they said, but she loves her girls just fine.

 

She likes it just like this: wind in her hair, Stacie’s arms ‘round her, Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose fightin’ bout everythin’, and when she looks to the right, she knows Chloe’s gon be there, holdin’ on real tight to her lady, and Beca’ll smile just a little.

 

Just a little.

 

.

 

**_fin_ **

 

**.**


	2. author's note!

Hello! So I've decided to turn this one shot into a more fleshed out story that delves more into the Bellas, as well as Bechloe (side Staubrey). I'll start uploading it roughly around next next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this idea was inspired by a Margaery/Sansa one-shot, though I did write this, and did not at all copy-paste that work. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! I don’t normally write like this, but I felt as if it fit the atmosphere of the story. 
> 
> If you guys want me to make this a full-fledged story, I will, just comment down below and drop some kudos. I also take requests of any pairing s’long as it’s f/f.


End file.
